


What Does The Song Sound Like?

by ClassicLitLover



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLitLover/pseuds/ClassicLitLover





	What Does The Song Sound Like?

I want to hear it   
Again and again   
What does the song sound like?   
A pained voice singing   
Of love lost   
And pain washed  
In through a thousand years   
All for a man who carried too much   
On sun kissed shoulders 

He says,  
"Achilles is dawn  
Burning into the white sand...   
And I will love him   
Again and again." 

Can someone tell me   
What did his song sound like again?   
They ask   
"Who is his soulmate?   
Is it a lover or a friend?"   
I want to hear the   
Song  
Of   
Achilles   
Again.


End file.
